tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Leon and Jacob's Adventure Saga (Sapphire Version) Part 1 Prologue (Original)
It was a bright and sunny day on the Pokémon planet. There wasn’t a cloud in sight in the cyan sky that morning. All the humans inhabit one side of the planet, but the other side is human free, and the Pokémon live without having a master, living similar to the way the humans do. They set up their own society and even made houses and mansions for themselves. One such mansion is owned by a Lucario named Leon. He is a bit obsessed with sevens, so he has seven butlers, seven maids, and his mansion contains 7,777,777 rooms. What is contained in each room ranges from a simple bedroom to a library containing every known comic from the Crazy Hand Series. One morning Leon was awoken suddenly by his friend, Jacob, who is a Lickilicky. “You look bored. Why are you bored?” Jacob asked as quickly as he could. “I was sleeping and you expect me to know why I was bored?” Leon rubbed his eyes. “I don’t know,” Jacob replied, scratching his head, “You looked bored to me.” “Well I do wish I could go on an epic adventure somewhere, but I fear that if I do, something will happen to my kids or the mansion or something.” “Why don’t you call Susan and have her babysit then?” Jacob suggested. “She’s good at watching places, too.” Leon put his hands on the bed to push himself up when Jacob handed him the phone. He thanked Jacob before dialing Susan’s number. “Hi Leon, why did you call?” Susan asked immediately after answering her phone. “Hubakunychanikad,” he replied out of surprise, since he forgot about the new invention called caller ID. “Hi, we’re leaving soon. Can you babysit here?” Jacob asked, carefully making his question short. “Sure,” Susan replied. “Thanks, bye,” Jacob quickly said before hanging up. “Same old Jacob, nice boy,” Susan said just before she hung up as well. “So where do you wanna go?” Jacob asked. “I really want to go to Earth. I heard some rumors that there are Pokémon and humans living there in harmony somehow.” Leon answered. “I’ve always wanted to go to Earth!” Jacob yelled before letting out a scream. “When are we leaving?” “In about ten minutes. I need to get everything I want to take along, and I suggest you do the same.” “Should I ask John to prepare the ship for us?” “No, I was just about to ask you to prepare it. John isn’t here right now.” “Didn’t he take the day off today?” “Yeah, he was always was a great butler, even working as a technician for us, too; but every so often he takes a few days off to go visit his niece.” “I thought he took off to pursue his life goal as the world’s greatest computer coder?” “Well sometimes it’s for his niece, sometimes it’s for that.” “Ok, well I’ll see you in ten minutes then.” Jacob left the room. Leon reached over to the desk beside his bed and removed a small brown book with the title “Leon’s Journal” on it. He opened it to a blank page and picked up the pen that was next to it on the desk. He began to write on the page. ~~~ The room with the spaceship in it is completely gray on all the walls, the floor, and the ceiling; with no spot of any other color in the room except for the spaceship and all the tools on the little desk in the corner of the room. In the center of the room is a big white spaceship, about nine feet long, with a few red circles on the sides. It takes up nearly the entire room and looks basically like a large cone with wings lying down on its side. It has a window on the front tip of the cone. Jacob was moving a box into it when Leon came into the room. “Are you ready?” he asked. “This is the last box,” Jacob replied. “Good, then we can leave now.” He walked past Jacob, into the ship, and moved towards the front, sitting down in the seat on the right side of the ship. “Hurry up!” “I’m going as fast as I can!” He entered the ship and sat down next to Leon. “I forgot to open the garage door.” Jacob got up; left the ship, pressed a button on the desk, and got back in the ship as the door was opening. “So, are you sure you’re ready now?” Leon gave Jacob a blank stare. “Yes.” He pulled a lever on the ship’s dashboard. “Ok then, let’s go!” Leon exclaimed as he pressed a few buttons and pulled a few switches above his head. The ship floated up above the ground by about a foot before stopping in midair. Then a wheel came out of a hatch on the bottom of the ship about two feet from the front; and two more came out of another hatch about 3 feet from the back of the ship. The wheels continued in their descent until they hit the ground. The ship slowly exited the room, moving onto the pavement outside. After coming out about one foot from the garage door, it started tilting back slowly until it was perpendicular with the pavement. As the garage door was closing, the wheels of the ship went back into their hatches. The ship split in half, and the two halves slowly moved apart, revealing a red center to the ship. Once the sides finished separating, they started to tighten, making the ship into a triangular prism with wings. Then the wings slowly retracted into the sides of the ship. Once the wings were inside the ship, the back end of the ship ignited and it lifted off into the air. ~~~ “Which way is Earth?” Jacob asked. “I thought you knew!” It was obvious Leon was shocked. “I’ve never been there; I assumed you knew since you were the one who decided you wanted to go there.” “Well I don’t, so do you want to do trial and error?” “Well seeing as though we have no other options…” A loud bang was heard and the ship immediately changed course. “What just happened?” Leon had the same look of shock as before on his face. “Another ship hit us and now we’re being pulled into the nearest planet’s gravity.” Jacob seemed slightly calm. “Can you see the other ship?” “Let me check the radar.” Both he and Leon stare at a screen on the dashboard that is black with a green line spinning like a hand on a clock. A green dot appeared about an inch to the right of the center of the screen. “Is that them?” “It has to be, I checked the radar shortly before it hit us and I didn’t see anything else other than the planet we’re hurtling towards.” “When will we hit it?” “I estimate about five seconds.” Leon and Jacob both are gritting their teeth and holding on to the arms of their chairs with sweat rolling down their faces as they await their fate.